1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for managing an energy storage system, such as a capacitor system. The disclosure relates more particularly to operating a capacitor system in a degraded state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of energy storage systems, such as systems including batteries or capacitors, are known. Such conventional energy storage systems may be implemented to provide power to another system, such as a starter motor in a commercial truck. These systems can be expensive to own and operate, and thus it is beneficial to reduce downtime that can occur due to a failure event that may occur related to an energy storage system.
However, when such a failure event occurs, conventional energy storage systems will generally become completely inoperable, which in turn can disable the devices being powered by the energy storage system.